


slow kissing in the dark

by kkuma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkuma/pseuds/kkuma
Summary: While some of the world sleeps and some of it rushes by; with nationals on the horizon and life coming faster than he could ever anticipate: Daichi lets himself indulge in something he had previously tried to deny





	slow kissing in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? Tonight I'm in the mood for love <3

Maybe Daichi should have been more cautious, acted more responsible, exerted more self-control. He should have denied _his_ advances the moment he realised that they were more than just jibes between fellow captains. He should have rolled his eyes when _he_ slipped him a small note as they shook hands before their practise match earlier that afternoon. He should have ignored Suga when he said 'Go for it!'. Perhaps then he wouldn't be here, heart erratic in his chest, palms sweating as he ascends the staircase of the training camp's host school to reach the designated classroom. He wouldn't be biting deep into his bottom lip, nerves threatening to spill out of his body (like the water from _his_ bottle did when he poured it all over his face after their match) at the thoughts of what they were about to do in the dead of night.

 

But he wanted this. Daichi _wanted_ this.

 

It's the reason why he let himself play around with _his_ jokes, _his_ flirtations. Why he went along with their mock rivalry and their petty squabbles. Because deep down, he liked _him_ . His bird's nest hair, his golden eyes, his lazy feline smirk, his soft demeanor when he regarded his juniors, his patience and willingness to help others, his dedication to volleyball and his teammates. Daichi doesn't know when he started to feel this way, doesn't care really: because it doesn't matter anymore. _He_ had reached out, _he_ had thrown the ball in his court and now Daichi held the power. He could let whatever was brewing between them sit and fester, let it end before it ever truly began. Or he could take a leap of faith, trust that this wasn't a stupid prank, allow himself to live a little; to indulge in a feeling that he had originally suppressed.

 

Standing outside the classroom, so close to the door he could feel his own breath feathering against his lips, Daichi willed himself to relax: I want this, I want _him_ and I can _have_ him. Gently coaxing open the door, he slipped himself inside the classroom, closing it behind him in one swift motion. It was unbearably dark, but he could just about see a figure near the back of the classroom, near the windows. A cloud drifting past the moon like a stray balloon caught in the wind, illuminated the room and Daichi felt, before he saw, golden eyes on him.

 

 _He_ stood facing the window as if he had been watching the sky, his head turned towards Daichi, who crossed the room to join him. They stood side by side in silence, taking in the chirping of crickets, the low hum of early summer and the moon full in Tokyo's night sky. When he felt the other boy shift, Daichi turned himself till he stood face to face with Kuroo Tetsurō.

 

They held each other's gaze, emotions heightened as they took each other in: anxiety, anticipation, affection and soft desire. Daichi had expected it to be more like a business transaction; impersonal and rushed, but this, this was different.

 

Different can be good.

 

Slowly, he reaches his hand out to let it rest lightly on Kuroo's bare forearm. Just as slowly, he runs it up the other boy's arm as a hand comes to place itself on his lower back; nudging them closer. Daichi's hand reaches the nape of Kuroo's neck and he laces his fingers through soft hair. While the hand on his lower back moves upwards, another one comes to rest low on his hip. Daichi places his other hand on the intersection between Kuroo's neck and shoulder. Their eyes lock again, and for once no words are passed between them. They aren't needed.

 

Their lips press together, tentative at first, seeing what works, trying for the best angle. When they find it, grips tighten as they relax into each other. Mouths open, tongues meet, hands wander. But they go slow, tender even, despite the possibility of being caught, despite the heat of the summer night, despite the fact they have gruelling training the next day. They go slow. Passionate, visceral but slow. Just the right pace for them; for their relationship: unassuming but full of ardour.

 

In the distance, Tokyo is still awake; bright lights from neon signs, people coming and going no matter the hour: part timers rushing to catch night trains, salarymen stumbling out of bars to return to impatient housewives, fast food employees suffering the night shift.

  
But _they_ go slow, their bodies connected; slow kissing in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for even clicking on this in the first place, it means a lot. If possible could you leave me a comment? Let me know what you think of this story <3  
> This was inspired by a tumblr post that read : _passionately kissing in the dark in total silence is a fucking **mood**_


End file.
